Alex Finds Love At Last
by Empv
Summary: Alex finally gets a girlfriend.
1. chapter 1

Alex was staring off in class. Class hadn't started yet. So, he had time to look around the classroom before the teacher came in. He could see all of his friends , they were talking to girls and laughing. They all seemed happy to be talking to each other. He, was not. There were no girls coming at his table to talk to him. It felt...lonely. Alex felt movement to his left, a hand was placed on a empty table next to him. Alex traced his eye up her arm,a beautiful young girl with black hair in a ponytail. She had tanned skin. The girl was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Is this seat taken?",she asked.


	2. Chapter 2:I’m Paige Oscar

Alex stared blankly at the girl who had just spoken to him, "I said, is this seat taken?", she asked again.

Alex snapped out of it,"N-no."

He shook his head a little.

"Thanks. It was hard to find one. Too many seats were taken.", said the girl as she sat down. She looked over at Alex.

"I'm Paige, Paige Oscar, by the way.",the girl introduced herself,as she reached her hand out to Alex to give him a handshake.

"I'm Alex , Alex Alvarez.",Alex shook her hand.

"Alex, hmm...what a nice name.", said Paige.

Alex brought out a slight smile. Paige kept talking,tossing her head as spoke. Just listening to her made his cheeks sting and turn red.

Quickly it faded away, when he heard the bell rang. This meant class has started! As everyone ran to their seats, he and Paige turned forward to face the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3:I Met A Girl

After School~

Alex returned home with a smile on his face. He can't believe he met a girl, an actually girl! He was very excited to walk through the door to tell his family!

"Okay, Alex.",he said as he took a deep breath.

"You got this on the count of three.. you'll walk through that door shouting that you met a girl.",he said to himself.

He practiced to himself, hoping that he won't mess it up.

He took another deep breath,

"Hopefully Mom wont faint when she hears that.", said Alex feeling determined. He swung the door open, "Hey everybody guess what!"

Alex fell, letting his face hit the ground,

"Oof!" , he grunted as his face met the floor.

Probably he should've think how to make a grand entrance without doing it fast...his mother Penelope and his sister Elena saw him on the ground.

"Oh, my god, Alex are you okay!?", shouted Penelope.

She sounded like she is in her panic mode. She hoped that her son isn't hurt or worse. Penelope helped her son up from the ground.Alex rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm fine.",said Alex as he made eye contact with his mother, "Where's Grandma ?Lydia?" asked Alex as he looked around the house.

"Oh,she's, uh ,on her date.",said Penelope.

She did not want her son to worry . Alex had a big smile on his face soon, he'll probably go on a date with Paige.

"That's nice Mom speaking of which there is something I would like to tell you." said Alex. "What is it?" , said Penelope turning over to Alex's attention.

"I met a girl."said Alex with a bright smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4:What?

Penelope just stood in silence. What had she heard, "What!?"

"I met a girl.", repeated Alex.

Penelope was speechless, she could hardly say a word.

"I-I need a minute.",said Penelope as she walks away.

Elena watched as her mother left to her room. The movement of the door made her think to think about Alex meeting a girl...Elena turned towards Alex. They were silent based on his Mom's reaction.Elena walked closer to him.

"You met a girl?"

Elena had a smirk on her face. Alex looked up at Elena, he chuckled that was the reaction he wanted.

"Yes I did and she was very nice.",said Alex making Elena chuckle.

"My little brother's got a crush.", she heard a door opened and closed.

Penelope came back. "Okay what did I miss." Said Penelope with a smile meaning she's all ears to what Alex has to say

I met a girl." Says Alex trying to smile at Penelope to see what her reaction will be lik.Instead Penelope just fainted on her son meeting a girl from his school...


	5. Chapter 5:Lydia To The Rescue!

Lydia appeared throughout the curtains. By this time, Penelope fainted.

"Oh my goodness!"yelled Lydia.

She could see Penelope on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Is she dead!?",yelled Lydia.

She looked quickly up at her two grandchildren for an answer.

"No Abuela she's not dead...",said Elena softly.

"Oh,good! That should've be me first!", shouted Lydia.

"Now, now,Abuela.. let's not go there.",said Elena.n

"Right I have to wake Penelope up first!",yelled Lydia with determination.

Lydia took one look at Penelope,then looked down at those closed eyes. Then, all of a sudden...clap,clap, Lydia clapped the both of her hands together in order to awaken Penelope. "Wake up!" She screamed which startled Penelope "Mom would you stop doing that!?"yelled Penelope as she stood awake "Well it's only one way to wake you." Laughed Lydia "Yeah." Groaned Penelope as she tried to get up from the ground "What made you faint sweetie?" Asked Lydia in a soft tone "Well tell her Alex." Offered Penolpe "I met a girl." Told Alex "Ay Caramba!" Groaned Lydia as she fainted as well "Well done Alex you killed Abuela!" Yelled Penelope.


	6. Chapter 6:Wanna Come By?

The Next Day~

Alex walked through the hallways of his school in search of Paige. His grandma told him if he ever met a girl he has to take her to the apartment to meet the family. The hallways were crowded. It was difficult for Alex to find Paige. Alex decided to go to his locker. He had to organize his stuff in order to get himself ready for school.

"Hey Alex!",said a voice.

That voice made Alex shut the locker door. because he recognized it was Paige.

"Hey Paige.",said as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?",asked Alex.

"I just came to say good morning.",said Paige with a smile.

"That's nice, hey ,Paige listen..." ,paused Alex before he could continue to talk to Paige. She looked closely at him.

"Is something wrong Alex?",She asked Alex.

He paused. It's weird that because Paige would be the one concerned for him.

"Nothing wrong.. its just that.. are you going to be busy after school?"asked Alex.

"No, understand at the fact my parents want me back haha.", chuckled Paige.

"Oh okay...well can you tell you're parents you might be coming to my place?",asked Alex.

Paige looked at him and blushed at the thought. Befor she could say an answer the bell rung. "Oh sorry Alex I have to go,Told Paige as she left.Alex was about to catch up to her before walking off to class in 5e opposite direction.


End file.
